Are you daft, Oliver Wood?
by Iamcarterman
Summary: In which Oliver and Katie snog in the rain and Angelina wins a bet.


**A/N: Stupid one-shot. Very simple, not very witty. **

**Are you daft, Oliver Wood? **

"Are you daft, Oliver Wood?"

He glanced up from his diagram, his soft, hazel eyes innocently widening to the size of plates. His brows furrowed in confusion, a hand combing through his eternally windswept brown locks.

"Answer me, Wood," Angelina Johnson demanded, her eyes narrowed dangerously and her hands poised on her hips. "Are you?" Her voice was quiet, but quite dangerous and silky.

"I don't know what you're talking about," he said thoroughly confused. He pushed up the sleeves of his horribly wrinkled, white oxford and tugged at the loosely, knotted tie around his neck. "What do you mean?"

"You and your _stupid _diagrams," Angelina snarled. "You don't have time to even look around you because of Quidditch. I mean, don't you see that you're breaking poor Katie's heart?"

"E-excuse me? Bell?" His brows knitted together, his nose wrinkled and his lips formed into a frown. Confusion was pasted on his face.

"You heard me, Oliver Wood!" she snapped angrily. "You don't even notice the poor girl, do you? She's been obviously flirting with you these last few weeks and you don't even notice!" Her voice rose slightly in her anger, but she quickly lowered her voice to a nasty whisper. "Now she's sobbing her heart out in the rain! Alone!"

His stomach lurched with guilt, his eyes staring up at Angelina earnestly. "I really didn't know--I didn't mean for it to--I didn't want Katie to…" He trailed off as Angelina glowered down at him viciously. "You're going to have to get outside now and talk to her. She's been really down, thanks to _you_!"

"Okay, I'll go down there," Oliver said quickly, jumping to his feet at the frightening sight of Angelina Johnson swooping down on him. "Now," he added. Her features softened slightly.

"Good," she said. "If she comes back sobbing, then I'm going to snap your broomstick in half and throw you out the window!" she added ferociously. He hurried toward the portrait hole, glancing over his shoulder at Angelina. As he walked through the corridors and down the staircases, he began pondering on Angelina's words. He barely noticed that Katie Bell had liked him; she made no indication that she fancied him. Angelina had said she was flirting with him. He supposed Katie considered talking to him during practices flirting. He might've been an expert at Quidditch, but he was quite the amateur at comprehending women.

He considered turning around, but he remembered Angelina's fierce face and he would not put it past her to breaking his broomstick. He shuddered at thought and made a mental note of locking it up somewhere out of her hands.

Oliver pushed open the front doors, the heavy, oak creaking as they flung open to the dark skies, rain pouring from the dark clouds. He walked down the steps, the rain drenching his clothes as he wandered onto the grounds, glancing around for a lone figure. "Katie!" he yelled loudly through the rain, blinking the drops out of his eyes. His hair was plastered on his head, and his oxford stuck to him like a second skin. His pants weighed him down as he walked around, looking for Katie Bell.

"_KATIE _BELL!"

He glanced at the lake, a shadow huddled over the edge, drenched and shivering. He walked over to the figure, his feet splashing in the mud puddles. He winced at the mud dripping off his trainers. "Bell?" he said stopping behind the sobbing figure. She turned around, her dark waves now a straight sheet clinging to her face. Her dark eyes sparkled with tears, mingling with the rain dripping down her face. Her robes drowned her petite figure, dripping with water.

Confusion crossed her face. "W-what are you doing here?"

"To see how you're doing," he answered honestly, staring guiltily at her teary eyes. "I'm sorry. I really didn't know…"

"That's okay," she hiccupped. "I mean, not a lot of people did…I know it's silly to be crying about it but…"

"It's not silly, Katie," he said seriously, staring into her eyes. He never noticed how pretty she really was with her thick lashes dripping with tears and raindrops and her large, dark eyes. His stomach gave a lurch. "I should have noticed…I mean, I'm really sorry. I got wrapped up in Quidditch…like always."

"How could you know? It was just this morning," she said through a small sob. "I mean…he was my dog when I was little so it hit me hard--"

"Wait, your dog?" Oliver asked slightly confused. She looked at him through her tears, her brows furrowed. "I thought you liked me…"

"_What_?" she nearly shrieked.

"I know that you like me, Katie," Oliver said gently. "Angelina told me you've been fancying me for a while now but I didn't notice--"

"What?" she shouted again, her tears disappearing from her eyes. "Angelina told you what!"

"What about your dog?" Oliver asked severely confused.   
"ANGELINA JOHNSON TOLD YOU WHAT!" Her cheeks were flushed now.

"What about your dog?" Oliver repeated.

"What did Angelina tell you?" she demanded, her cheeks reddening considerably.  
"That you were crying out here because I didn't notice you liked me and--"

"Oh Merlin! I'm crying because my dog died today!"

"_What_?"

Katie shook her head, her wet locks smacking her in the face. "Angelina tricked you, Oliver," she said simply. "I'm guessing she told you I was sobbing my eyes out because you didn't like me back and for you to come down here to talk to me." Oliver nodded, his brows still furrowed. "And I was really crying down here because my dog died today."

"Oh…" Oliver irritably glanced up at the castle. "She's probably having a good laugh up there," he said angrily.

"Yeah…" Katie scuffed her shoes on the ground, her eyes on her feet.

"So…you really don't fancy me?" He felt his stomach drop slightly.

She glanced up at him with a small smile on her face. "My dog died today," she said. "I said I was crying because my dog died today."

He furrowed his brows. "I never said anything else," she said.

"So…you don't fancy me?" he asked again, baffled.

"I never said anything else," she repeated. "I'm going to go dry off, Oliver." She smiled at him and began to walk back to the castle. He watched her, bewildered. "So do you fancy me?" he called after her impatiently.

She suddenly stopped and turned around, walking back toward him. She grinned at him shyly and cheeks flaming, she leaned over and kissed him straight on the lips. Taken aback, he stood there, staring at her with large eyes. Her eyes fluttered open and she withdrew from the chaste kiss, her face red.

"Does that answer your question?" she said smiling slightly. "God, Oliver. You can never take a hint, can you?"

Angelina Johnson watched as Oliver Wood grabbed Katie's head and pressed his lips against hers. A smug expression crossed her face as she poked her head out from the front doors, staring at the dark figures near the lake. "Told you I could get them snogging," she said withdrawing her head to stare at an irritated Alicia Spinnet. She sighed, digging into her pocket for two sticky Sickles stuck at the bottom.


End file.
